


No Return

by lamardeuse



Series: Broken Wing [5]
Category: A-Team
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Murdock cross a line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for "Point of No Return".

But we've just escaped death, and that takes it out of a man, if you know what I mean."

The little one with the short hair was a real firecracker; she wasn't taking no for an answer.  Running a hand up Face's bare, damp chest, she crooned, "We can put it back into you, handsome man.  And then you can put it wherever you want."

He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  "Now, that's easily the most tempting offer I've heard in a long time, but I still have to decline."

The taller one, who was a lot taller, shot a coy glance at Murdock.  "What about your hairy friend?" she wheedled.

The pilot barked a short laugh, then grinned and shook his head.  "Sorry, sugar.  As they say down in Texas, I am too pooped to pump."

"We appreciate the offer," Face smiled, throwing an arm around each of them and leading them to the exit.  "Really.  Thanks again for the--shampoo."

"And the rinse," called Murdock, as the door closed on their astonished faces.

Temp stood for a moment, his back to the room, listening for the sound of their receding footsteps.  When he heard it, he turned slowly to meet a gaze of dark fire.

"C'mere," growled the other, and the low vibration hummed through him.  He forced his feet to move, to approach Murdock where he stood, clad only in swim trunks and a white terry towel, beside the bed.

When there were only inches between them, Murdock's face erupted into a sexy, lopsided grin, and Face's cock jerked in response.  "What was that bullshit about escaping death, anyway?" the other asked, eyes lowering to contemplate Temp's mouth.

Temp shrugged.  "Dunno.  Escaping death was always a helluva turn-on for me."  He leaned forward--

\--and was met by air.

"Not so fast, Faceman," admonished the other, who had neatly stepped out of reach.

"Uh, Murdock," he managed, "I don't mean to kill the fucking romance here, but tick tock, okay?  Stockwell's given us all of twelve hours."  He cast a glance at the clock radio on the nightstand.  "Make that eleven."

"Eleven hours is a long time," the lanky pilot answered, voice dripping wicked honey, and Face's skin tingled.  "If you take it slow."  He arched an eyebrow, challenge in his brown eyes.  "Can you take it?"

Temp shuttered his expression against any reaction, though on the inside he was shocked as hell, and hotter than the heart of an exploding H-bomb.  Murdock had never talked to him this way before; in fact, their encounters up until now had been pretty much wordless affairs.  Something--either the exotic location, the mission, the risk of discovery, or maybe all three--was loosening his inhibitions.

Whatever the reason, Temp had to admit he was enjoying it immensely so far.  Folding his arms as nonchalantly as possible, he murmured, "Oh, I can take anything you want to give me."

Murdock nodded, grin still firmly in place.  "Well, now, we'll see about that, won't we?"  He stepped up to Face again, and Temp felt his heat as he walked around him.  When he had made a complete circuit, he slid the towel off his shoulder and held it in his hands.  His gaze flickered over Temp, who pursed his lips, refusing to betray his mounting frustration.

The first swipe of the towel was a jolt to his rapidly cooling skin, the softly rough material igniting small fires that soon blazed and threatened to consume him.  Face closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the towel made its way over his body: down his arms, his back, then sliding around to dry his chest.  Murdock lavished special attention on his nipples, rubbing them with the cloth until they ached.  Just before he reached his breaking point, the towel left him, returning a few moments later at his feet.  As it travelled inexorably upward, Face fought to keep his legs from trembling.

"Shh," Murdock whispered, sensing his tension.  "Not long now."  He pushed against the inside of Face's ankles, encouraging him to widen his stance, and Temp complied.

The terry cloth pressed into his inner thighs, massaging in maddening circles, then retreated.  Face held his breath as the drawstring on his trunks was undone.  Removing the clothing with great care, Murdock freed his rapidly swelling erection.  There was a weighty pause while Temp awaited what he hoped would be the final onslaught.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the towel struck his bare ass with a crisp snap, and he yelped.

"Murdock!"

"Always wanted to do that," Murdock drawled, sounding not the least bit remorseful.  The towel then began to dry his lower back and buttocks, gently this time, until Face's cock throbbed.

"Mmm," purred Murdock, and Face could tell he was close, so close.  "Yes, sir, eleven hours can last a long, long time."

Temp swore quietly under his breath.

"What wuzzat?"

"Nothing," he ground out.

"The problem with you is," Murdock opined, and Face nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm breath on his dick, "you need to relax more.  And you need to dry off."

_God godgodgod--_

He felt the towel glide, light as a feather, over his balls.  Then up, and around, never quite touching the ultimate target.

"Shhhhit," he hissed.

"You're gonna have to ask for it," Murdock commanded.  Face, eyes still shut, shook his head vehemently, though every nerve ending in his body was screaming for him to surrender.  He was the seducer, not the seduced.  It didn't happen this way.

"Suit yourself," Murdock breezed, and the towel disappeared.

His eyes opened, and he looked down.  Murdock was kneeling in front of him, still wearing his trunks, his gaze hot but not molten.  Where had that control come from?  He was usually the one who gave in to Face's advances.  What had prompted him to turn the tables this time?

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, voice breaking.

Murdock regarded him for a moment.  "Because," he told him, "because, Faceman, I wanted to know if I could."

"Please."

His knees threatened to buckle, and his eyes drifted closed again.

"Face."  The voice seemed distant.

"Face."  Closer now, ah God, so close-- "Look at me."

He obeyed, his breathing erratic, his entire body quivering with need.

And watched as Murdock swallowed him whole.

"MURDOCK!" he yelled, no longer caring who heard, and felt his hips jerk as his orgasm hit him with the force of a hurricane.

Murdock held him up with strong hands on his ass until the spasms subsided.  When he was completely spent, Murdock pushed him back on the bed, and he fell gratefully onto its softness.

Temp was dimly aware of Murdock laying down beside him, but was too numb to do anything but lie there like a gutted fish while he waited for his blood to start circulating again.  Murdock's face appeared above him, desire, affection and something intangible yet powerful etched on his features.  It was this last that raised goosebumps on Temp's overheated skin.

Murdock raised a hand to stroke Face's hair, pushing it out of his eyes.  "Was that okay?" he asked, completely sincere.

Face could only manage a snort of incredulous laughter.  That was, he realized with a shock, about the most incredible sexual experience he'd ever had.  And he'd had a few.  "Beat the hell out of a rubdown from Mutt and Jeff," he chuckled.

Murdock's face fell a little, and Temp immediately regretted making light of it.  "Christ, Murdock.  You were there.  Don't tell me you didn't notice I happened to enjoy myself."  He reached up, fingers tracing the sharp line of Murdock's jaw.  "Hey," he murmured, when Murdock looked away.

"It's just that--well, I never--" he trailed off, gesturing helplessly, "--I mean, I never was that--"

"Aggressive?" Face supplied, trying to beat back a smile and losing.

Murdock nodded.  "--in bed.  It wasn't somethin' I ever thought I was."  His eyes rose to meet Face's.  "But after the past coupla days, maybe it was all the tension, lookin' for Hannibal, not knowin' if we'd find him in time, I dunno.  When you closed the door and we were finally alone, somethin'--took hold of me."

"Wait a minute.  Are you apologizing?" Temp asked, stunned.

"I--w-well," Murdock stammered, and something inside Face did a slow flip at his friend's complexity.  He'd just given Temp the ride of his life, and he was too bashful to be smug about it.  "I--"

Face silenced him by moving his fingers to his lips.  "Shh," he whispered, and felt Murdock shiver.  "You have nothing to apologize for, and nothing to be ashamed of."  Murdock's eyes widened, and Temp knew he'd hit the mark.  "I'd be willing to bet I'm tougher than anyone else you've ever been with.  Although you did almost manage to give me a heart attack."

A grin spread over Murdock's face.  "Yeah?" he asked, his voice lowering.

"Yeah," Temp grinned back, and pulled him down with a hand on the back of his head.  When Murdock was in range, Face darted his tongue out to lay a damp trail along Murdock's upper lip, and Murdock moaned.

"Admit it," he rasped.  "You liked making me beg for it."  His teeth nibbled the edges of Murdock's mouth.

"Naw," the Texan denied, and Face drew back to look him in the eye.  Murdock's gaze was burning bright, and Temp was astonished to feel renewed interest stir in him.

"I loved it," Murdock growled, swooping down to devour Temp's mouth.  
   
 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

  
 

He couldn't believe he was doing this.  He couldn't believe the things he still wanted to do.

His body thrummed with energy as he took Face's mouth.  Or maybe it would be more accurate to say, as Face took his.  Judas priest, the man knew how to kiss.  A tiny part of Murdock still screamed at the strangeness of making love to another guy, even after nearly two months of practice, but when he lost himself in the sensations, that part was drowned out by his own voice yelling,_ I don't give a damn who it is, as long as they don't stop._

But that wasn't true either, because Face was the only person he imagined doing this with, man, woman or alien from outer fuckin' space.  He was the one that Murdock kept coming back to, the one he'd shared half his life with, the one he'd gladly die for.  It wasn't a huge stretch to connect with him on a physical level, considering they'd already connected on every other level that meant anything.

It was Face who finally surfaced for air, his head hitting the pillow with an audible thud.  His fingers threaded through Murdock's hair, and Murdock turned into one of his hands, biting the palm gently.  Face's eyes slammed shut at the sensation, and Murdock felt a heady sense of power he couldn't remember ever feeling.  It wasn't that he'd doubted his--abilities--in that department; the women he'd taken to bed had never complained.  One in particular had dubbed him "a generous lover", and inasmuch as he thought about it, he supposed that was fair.  But a take-charge, x-rated, down-and-dirty one?  That wasn't him.

Until half an hour ago.

Was it the joy and relief in finding Hannibal and surviving a particularly dangerous mission that made him want to take this further than they ever had--

_Jesus._

"Murdock?"

"Hmm?" he grunted, returning from his flight of introspection.

"I said," Face enunciated, sapphire blue eyes boring into him, "what do you want?"

"What do I want?" he repeated inanely.

"Yeah."  Face reached down to trail a finger over the outline of Murdock's erection through the trunks.  "I, ah, don't think we're done just yet."

He stared down at Face, even as he scrambled for words.  They hadn't taken the ultimate step, weren't planning to, by mutual unspoken agreement, and Murdock had been more than comfortable with that.  The thought of being invaded in that way, or of being the one doing the invading, had been too much for either of them to even talk about.  But now, all he could think about was burying his aching cock in Face as far as it would go, and taking them both to oblivion.

He shook his head to clear it.  No, he couldn't ask, he--

Then Face pushed him over the edge.  Meeting his gaze, he told him, voice urgent, "Anything, Murdock.  Anything."

Without a word, Murdock sat up and reached into the drawer of the nightstand, where he'd discovered a little storehouse of sex toys earlier.  Leave it to Stockwell to have all the bells and whistles, not to mention handcuffs.  His hand trembled as his fingers closed around the tube and he held it out for Face to see.

He watched closely for a reaction, but there was none that he could determine at first.  Then, Face pushed himself up on his elbows, took a deep breath, let it out.

"I said anything, didn't I?"  His smile was uncertain.

Murdock shook his head again, moving to return the tube to the drawer.  "It's okay.  I don't--"

A hand closed over his, halting the movement.  "Look at me," Face demanded.  Murdock did, with effort.  "You don't have to be embarassed to ask me.  I never knew you wanted it, that's all."

"I didn't know I did, either," he whispered.  "Do you?"

"I'm not sure," Face replied honestly.  "But if I can reserve the right to call it off, even at the last minute, I'd try it.  For you."

Murdock's heart stumbled in his chest, and he leaned forward to kiss Face, hard and fast.  "I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he vowed.

"Deal," Face agreed, and his smile was easier this time.  "You, ah, planning to get out of those first?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at Murdock's trunks.

"Oh, definitely," Murdock growled, his body responding to the mischief in Face's tone.  "But I might be needing a little help."

Two minutes later he was naked, aroused beyond belief, and breathless with laughter.  The son of a bitch knew he was ticklish, and used it to his advantage.  Face rolled him over onto his back and swallowed Murdock's deep, throaty chuckle.  Murdock fought back with a fluttering pass of his nimble fingers over the younger man's rib cage, and was rewarded with a yelp.  Seizing the opportunity, he threw his arms around him and kicked off with his right leg to reverse their positions, the momentum nearly carrying them over the edge of the bed.

He heard Face's laughter catch in his throat and grinned, then delved his tongue into his navel.

"It's starting again," Face breathed, something like wonder in his voice.  Murdock looked down to confirm that indeed, there was evidence Face was having a very good time.  He scooted down to inspect it more closely, caressing the puckered seam between his balls.

"Ah, God!" Face exclaimed, legs tensing, cock jerking skyward.  Before he could think about it too long, Murdock reached for the lube and spread a generous quantity on his fingers.  His mouth descended to envelop Face's shaft , and the younger man rose off the bed helplessly, just as he'd hoped.  As his ass came down again, he was impaled on Murdock's finger.

"Jesus jesus_jesus_\--" hissed Face, squirming at the intrusion, and Murdock swirled his tongue around the head to make him forget it.  Soon, he felt him surrender as Face found a slow, sensuous rhythm, lifting up to fill Murdock's mouth, then descending to fill himself.  On one of the downstrokes, Murdock introduced a second finger, and Face cried out in pained pleasure.  But when the third finger joined the other two, there was no pleasure in the sound he made, and Murdock panicked.  He began to withdraw, but was stopped by Face, who trapped the hand between his body and the mattress.

"No.  Wait," he ordered, and Murdock froze.  "Gotta--get used to it.  Wait."  Murdock felt Face's muscles contract around his fingers, testing new sensations, and he released his now fully erect shaft.

"We don' gotta do this, Face," he told him.  "I don' wanna hurt you."

"We're both virgins at this, Murdock; there's going to be a little pain.  Question is, is it worth it?"  He shifted, and without Murdock's consent, his fingers slid in deeper.  "Oh, God," Face whimpered, closing his eyes tight, "push them in all the way.  Please."

Murdock hesitated, but he finally complied, and Face gulped air.  "All the way, that's it, all the way," he chanted, lifting up, encouraging Murdock to thrust in and out.  On a particularly deep stroke, he moaned, and the low, sweet sound nearly pushed Murdock to the breaking point.  Face levered himself up then, and met Murdock's gaze, the fire in it matching his own.

"Do what you have to do," he told him.

Murdock slid up Face's body, crushing the other man against him, kissing him with abandon.  Rearing back on his haunches, he snatched a couple of pillows from the head of the bed, then used them to raise the younger man's ass.  Spreading the lube became an erotic experience in itself, his fingers dipping and darting until Face was moaning uncontrollably.

When he picked up the tube again, Face sat up and growled, "Let me."  Murdock watched, mesmerized, as the other man poured the lotion into his palm, then rubbed it between his hands to warm it.  He held his breath as the hands descended to coat his rigid, pulsing member, and bit his lip to keep from thrusting into the other man's grip and ending it right there.

Face lay back down, and Murdock took his cock in his own hand, spreading Face's ass cheeks with the other.  He found the opening and introduced himself slowly, carefully, until he encountered resistance.

"Don't stop," Face groaned.

Gathering his courage, Murdock pushed past the barrier.

Face screamed.

"Oh, Christ," gasped Murdock, horrified at what he'd done.  How could he have been so selfish?  He started to pull out--

"If you don't finish this," gritted Face, "I'll strap you down and tickle you ‘til you pass out."

"But--"

Face surged upward, and Murdock watched himself disappear completely inside him.

It was so beautiful he almost wept with it.

"Move!" commanded Face, and he did then, descending into the other man's waiting arms, thrusting savagely into his mouth with his tongue, reaching between their joined bodies to stroke Face's erection, drawing back and filling him again and again, until they roared each other's names into the silence of the darkening room.

Murdock wasn't sure how much time passed before he could hear his heart beating normally again.  Then he realized it wasn't his heartbeat he was hearing.

"Sorry," he murmured, shifting his weight off of Face's chest and flopping down beside him.  Face rolled, curling into him, and kissed his damp forehead.

"S'okay," Face replied dreamily.  His hand traced lazy circles in Murdock's chest hair.  "Never thought I'd enjoy playing with this," he chuckled.

"Among other things," Murdock added drily.

"You think the others heard us?" Face asked, not sounding terribly concerned.

"Faceman, I think they heard us on the mainland."  He took a deep breath, then ventured, "You okay?"

"Will you quit asking me that?" Face admonished, raising himself up to look down at Murdock.  "I would have stopped you if it wasn't okay."  He paused then, mulling it over.  "You know something?  Now that I think about it, it wasn't okay."

Murdock's gut clenched.

"It wasn't okay because it was incredible, Murdock.  It was fucking incredible, earthquake and tidal wave incredible, all right?"

His heart beat triple time.  Raising a mischievous eyebrow, he drawled, "Rocky Road ice cream incredible?"

"With hot fudge sauce, you loon," Face grinned, lowering his head to capture Murdock's mouth.  When they parted, the look in the clear blue eyes was so intense it warmed Murdock to the depths of his soul.

"You want me to, ah, sneak back to my room?" he asked.

Kissing Murdock's throat, he murmured, "I don't want you to get attacked by those marauding sponges in the middle of the night. If anybody's going to be attacking you around here, it's gonna be me."

"That a promise?"

Face fished around on the bed, held up the tube.  Weighing it in his hand for a moment, he nodded.

"Oh yeah," he purred.  "That's a promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First published c. 2002.


End file.
